As of yet
by RachRox12
Summary: Needing ideas from anyone about anything can be completely random! Begging you all! Please!
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

**Untitled as of yet**

**Summary: Fitz and Clare grew up next door to eachother for years; they were best friends along with Owen and Bianca. Clare and Fitz shared their first kiss together and lost their virginities to eachother, but when they were 14 Clare's dead left her and her mum for his secretary, Clare became friends with Alli, Jenna, Adam and Eli leaving Fitz, Owen and Bianca in the dark.**

**Clare P.O.V**

First day of 11th grade, just 2 more years until I'm out of this hell hole, I dressed and went downstairs and found my mother yet again passed out on the couch clutching a bottle of vodka. I sighed and waled over to her grabbing the blanket that had slipped to the ground and laid it over her. I took the bottle out of her fingers and walked into the kitchen and made scrambled eggs and ate, I placed her breakfast on the coffee table in front of her and placed a Tylenol and a glass of orange juice for her. Even almost 2 years after my dad left she still hasn't gotten over it and moved on. I know it's a little hard considering she loves him with all of her heart and everything but he doesn't love us so that should help her get over him. I placed a kiss on her forehead and grabbed my jacket and bag and car keys. For the past year I had been working at the Dot and at a music store saving up money to buy a car, it's my baby who I've dubbed 'The Baron', I was walking over to my baby, I stopped when I saw Fitz leaving his house smoking on a cigarette. I turned my gaze from him before he noticed; I haven't spoken to him since the ninth grade. He looked sad; I quickly shook that though out of my head so I didn't begin to care again. I know that's kind of bitchy but we've moved on, he smokes, drinks, does drugs and has turned himself along with Owen and Bianca into the school bullies. I got into my car and drove to school.

**FITZ p.o.v**

My stupid alarm woke me up. I hit it repeatedly until I had pressed the stop button. I slowly sat up in bed.

"Mark!" My mum yelled.

"I'm up!" I yelled back. I could smell breakfast downstairs. I quickly grabbed my clothes and took a shower in the bathroom. I walked downstairs and saw my dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper in his suit sipping his coffee. My mum was at the stove cooking bacon.

"Smells great mum." I commented. She turned to me and smiled, she walked over to me and kissed my forehead

"Anything for my darling boy." She said. I rolled my eyes, I hated it when she did that.

"How are you getting to school Mark?" Asked my dad. I sighed, he really enjoyed lecturing me on my bad behaviour.

"Owen's going to drive me." I answered sitting down across from him, my mum came and placed my breakfast in front of me.

"Not now Joseph." She said walking over to him and placing his breakfast in front of him

"Is it a hassle for Owen?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

"Well, maybe if you didn't drink and drive you wouldn't have gotten your licence suspended." He said, I shoved a large amount of bacon into my mouth because I knew it would piss him off. He put the newspaper on the table beside his plate of food. I looked at him and chewed the bacon. My mum looked at me warningly.

"Mark." My dad growled. I finally swallowed and looked at him

"Sorry dad." I said taking a sip of my orange juice. After breakfast I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to my parents and kissed my mum on the cheek and went outside to wait for Owen. I decided to have a smoke while I waited. After a few minutes I heard the door next door slam shut. I couldn't help but watch Clare exit her house and head towards her car. I quickly turned away. Sometimes I wish we could go back to being friends but the damage is way too much to fix now. I watched her drive away down the street.

**Reviews please, Is this worth continuing? **


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival at school

**Untitled as of Yet**

**Clare P.O.V**

I parked my car into one of the available spots and decided to just sit there for a bit, I knew none of my friends would be here yet so I didn't want to sit around the school. I turned on the radio, the song playing was 'Dog days are over' by Florence and the Machine. I sighed, everytime I hear this song I remember when Fitz and I shared our first kiss.

**Flashback**

_We were in the seventh grade; we were at my house lounging on my bed doing our homework, listening to the radio, the song 'Dog days are over' was playing, Fitz was reading over my English essay._

"_What do you think?" I asked him, he looked up and shrugged,_

"_It's good." H e said, he put it on the bed. He cleared his throat._

"_What?" I asked him eyeing him suspiciously. He looked at me smirking._

"_Who was your first kiss?" He asked, I blushed like crazy, hoping he didn't laugh I looked at him_

"_I haven't had my first kiss, what about you?" I asked,_

"_Haven't had mine either." He replied shrugging. I nodded._

"_I don't get why everyone makes such a big deal about it." I said. Fitz nodded_

"_I know, we could, uh nevermind." He said shaking his head._

"_What?" I asked, he took a deep breath._

"_Ok, I was thinking maybe we could kiss, just to get it over with." He said, I considered, it wouldn't be that bad, and it was just to get it over with anyway._

"_Ok." I said he looked at me surprised; he sat up and turned his body to face mine._

"_Just a little kiss." He said, I nodded_

"_And we never tell anyone." I said._

"_Ok." He said._

"_Ok, shut your eyes and lean forward." I said, he nodded and shut his eyes. He leaned forward a little bit and I closed the gap, we kept our hands in our laps. We moved our lips against eachother's for a few short seconds and pulled back; he opened his eyes and smiled a little._

"_That was good." He said. I nodded._

I shook that memory out of my head, the last thing I need right now is to think about him and Owen and Bianca. Speaking of Bianca I could see her standing by the front gates of the school, boys walking past her were ogling her breast, I shook my head and couldn't help but smile, Bianca was still the same as she was as a six year old, her and I would get into her older sister's make up. Applying large amounts of it and thinking we were so pretty. I sighed; I really did miss those days. I finally saw Eli pull up in his hearse and get out. I quickly got out and made my way over to him. He smiled when he saw me; he kissed me on the lips then turned to get his bag out of the car. I smiled to myself. Over the summer he would always come and help hang with me when I worked at them music store. Now we're going out.

**Review please and in this Julia never happened and Eli and Adam came to Degrassi in grade 9.**


	3. Chapter 3 Didn't know he cared

**Untitled**

**Fitz P.O.V**

Owen finally arrived to take me to school, I hopped in and nodded hello to him.

"Hey Fitzyboy." He greeted

"Hi." I said back, he drove off in the direction of our school, I turned my attention to the radio, I finally found the right song and sat back in the car seat.

"Another boring day at school." I said glumly, Owen laughed

"Yep." Owen agreed. When we got to the school I immediately spotted Clare making out with Eli Goldsworthy, the biggest freak I've ever met, a pang of jealousy hit me; I didn't know she liked emo freaks who listen to shit music. Wait, am I really jealous that Clare Edwards the girl I haven't spoken to in ages is making out with some weirdo? I shook my head, I must be going crazy, the entire summer all I've been able to think about is Clare, even when I'm drunk I think about her, I was shaken from my thoughts when Owen hit my arm.

"You ok?" He asked, I nodded, I'm not really one for talking much lately. I saw Bianca walking over to the car. She smiled slightly, but then she saw Clare making out with Eli.

"I can't believe she's making out with doctor doom." She said with her hands on her hips. Owen nodded and grumbled a yeah, Bianca turned to me and saw my expression,

"Sorry." She said, she knew that talking about Clare would upset me and Owen especially since we knew her longer then she did. Owen locked his car up and swung his bag over his shoulder,

"Let's lighten up and get ready for school!" He said the last bit of the sentence sarcastically because you can't get excited about school. Bianca looked at Clare one last second. We then walked up to the school.

At lunch we went to our usual place, behind the gym, to smoke and eat our lunch and then sneak out over the back gates and ditch. Bianca lit a cigarette and took a long puff. She exhaled it and leant against the wall,

"That's what I've been craving all day." She said. Owen and I laughed. I couldn't help but think to back when Clare was our friend she would always be telling us to quit smoking so we don't die, we just laughed at her and offered her a smoke and everytime she would say no, that's something I can't help but miss, how no matter what happened she would stick to her morals. She didn't do drugs, drink excessively or smoke. Sometimes she would have a few drinks at the ravine but not too much that she would get drunk, so she was the one helping a completely blitzed Owen or Bianca or both, I didn't really drink so I could actually have a conversation with her and remember it in the morning.

"I wonder what would have happened if Clare's dad never ditched." I thought, but when Owen and Bianca both turned to give me strange looks I realised I'd said it out loud. Bianca was the first to speak

"Maybe she wouldn't have ditched us for those losers." She said sarcastically. Owen just looked sad

"Bianca." I said she looked at me

"Come on you guys can't honestly think that no matter what she would still be our friends, when she first met that Bhandari bimbo she was instantly her friend so Clare would not be our friend anyway." She said rolling her eyes.

"You don't know that for sure." Owen said, I looked at him, I never really thought that he cared about Clare. He saw our dumbfounded reactions

"Oh, come on you idiots, Clare was like a sister to me, offcourse I miss her." He said shrugging his shoulders at the end. He looked slightly embarrassed that he'd just said that. I felt bad, offcourse Owen cares about her. I felt bad. Just then the bell rang and we stubbed out our cigarettes and made our way over the back fences.

**Reviews please, I'm going to do one person's perspective per chapter, sorry if this is a boring chapter, but the next chapter will be better hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4 Science assignment

**Untitled**

**Bianca P.O.V**

Two week had passed since that little conversation and things had gone back to normal, no more talk of Clare, which by the way is so good because I'd never admit this too the guys or anyone but I really missed Clare, she was the only girl I had as a friend who I could tell anything to. Like when in eighth grade when my dad had started beating me and my sister Clare had helped me tell the police and move on from it. I got out of the shower and got dressed, at least its Friday today so the weekend is almost here. I went downstairs and said bye to my mum and left for school. Once there I decided to wait in my car for once to just try and relax. After around half an hour Owen and Fitz finally arrived, I got out of my car and went over to them.

I was sitting in Science; Mr. Moore was going on about this assignment we had to do. I was as usual bored out my brains. Who cares about Science anyway, unless your going to be a scientist when you're older what does it matter? My ears perked up when he said that he would be pairing everyone up, god I hope I don't get stuck with some loser who just wants to stare at my body like usual. I was waiting to hear my name,

Bianca you will be partnered with Clare." He said,

I almost fainted; I couldn't believe he had put me and Clare as partners for this assignment! What am I gonna tell the guys? What am I gonna do? After he had read out all the partners we had to move to talk to them to get the assignment started. I slowly gathered my things and walked over to where she was sitting, her blonde friend I can't put a finger on her name was still there, I cleared my throat, the girl looked at me, and I motioned for her to move near her partner, she turned to Clare who nodded and the blonde sighed and gathered her things and left, I went and sat down. Clare took a deep breath,

"Hi Bianca." She said I frowned I could tell she was very uncomfortable, good that makes the two of us,

"I guess we should start the assignment." I said breaking the ice, after a few minutes of going over stuff we had actually gone back to how we were friends, we were totally comfortable with eachother, then the bell rang and Clare's friend showed up, Clare gathered her things,

"Meet me at the Dot this afternoon so we can get this assignment finished alright?" she asked me I nodded; she then left the classroom after giving me a small smile. I gathered my things and went to find Owen and Fitz.

**Review please, short chapter I know, but a good one anyway, I really like this chapter so I hope you guys like it too.**


	5. Chapter 5 Wake up!

**Untitled**

**Clare p.o.v**

I can't believe I have to do a science assignment with Bianca! Thankfully its lunchtime, now I can just focus on my friends and boyfriend. Alli was talking about herself as usual; apparently Drew hasn't been answering his phone, I mentally rolled my eyes, I love Alli but sometimes she can be really self obsessed,

"I mean I've been an amazing girlfriend to him and then he juts goes and doesn't answer my calls." Alli complained, mostly everybody else were having their own conversations and would occasionally say yes so Alli didn't think we weren't listening to her. I saw Owen, Fitz and Bianca talking at picnic table not so far away, I remember when I used to sit with them and we would have so much fun talking about stuff. I thought back to Science, I was having so much fun with Bianca. I had to turn my attention back to Alli who was asking for everyone's opinions. Jenna having been the only one of us been paying attention to Alli said

"He's just being a guy and he doesn't know what he's missing out on with you." I rolled my eyes; of course Jenna would say something like that. After another 10 minutes of Alli complaining about Drew the bell rang which meant it was time to go back to class and I knew as usual Bianca and the others would be heading for the back fence to go ditch. I never ditched with them but sometimes I could talk them into going to class.

After school I had to quickly go home and get some stuff. I parked my car in the driveway and headed for the front door, once I had got my stuff I went to check on my mum, at first I thought she was asleep but when I got closer something seemed wrong, I noticed she wasn't breathing, I freaked out I put my hands on her shoulders and started to shake them

"Mum! Mum!" I yelled, she wouldn't wake up so I went and grabbed the phone, I dialled and asked for an ambulance and gave the person my address, after I did that I went back over to my mum

"Mum, you have to wake up." I said, I was really crying now. When the ambulance finally did arrive they tried to resuscitate her, the paramedic working on her turned to me after a few minutes, when I saw his expression I immediately figured it out.

"No." I said shaking my head, he stood up and walked towards me, I stepped back

"We did everything we could." He said. I shook my head

"No, your lying!." I cried, I pushed past him and over to my mum, i knelt down beside her and desperately shook her shoulders

"Mum! Wake up! You can't do this! Wake up!" I screamed the paramedics had to drag me away from her. I was crying, how could she be dead? I don't understand.

**Reviews please, the next chapter will be very sad. **


	6. Chapter 6 Hospital

**Untitled**

**Clare P.O.V**

I was sitting silently in the hospital waiting for the doctors to finish the autopsy on my mum. I hated the fact that all the nurses were whispering and giving me sympathetic looks. I couldn't cry anymore, I think I may have gotten it all out of my system. I'd called my dad and told him but he said he was busy and couldn't come. I can't believe she's gone, it's my entire fault, I should have made her go to rehab not let her down. I let her down, she counted on me and I failed. I watched as people passed along, people bringing people in on stretchers, these poor people in so much pain. I felt numb, like I was having an outer body experience, I felt like I could see myself sitting in the hospital alone. I guess I could call Eli or Alli but they didn't know about my mum's drinking. And I really didn't feel like having someone saying everything will be ok, because it's not, my mum is dead there's no getting better for her, we're going to have to put her in the ground to rot like every other corpse in the graveyard. I've been in the hospital for I think 2 hours now, the lady sitting a few chairs away from me came in a few minutes ago, her husband had a really bad fall and injured his hip, she's sitting there crying her eyes out because he might need a hip replacement, I felt like yelling at her at least he's not dead! Put my head in my hands and shut my eyes hoping that when I opened them this would all be a big dream and my mum would be fine and my ad would have never left us. Wait a go fro wishful thinking eh? We were so happy then, dad loved us, my mum was happy and alive and my mum and dad loved me again and all this would be a horrible nightmare. Suddenly my cell phone went off, I looked at the caller id and saw it was Alli calling. I decided to answer it.

"Hi Alli." I said trying to sound happy,

"Clare Drew still hasn't called me, my life is over." She said. I rolled my eyes I didn't feel like dealing with her crap

"If your life was over you'd be dead." I snapped and hung up. I switched off my phone and through it in my purse. Another2 hours passed and the doctor finally came our.

"Miss Edwards, your mother died or alcohol poisoning, is there anyone to fill out the paperwork?" He asked, hearing him say it didn't really affect me, I guess I knew it was coming, the reason she's dead.

"I'll sign the papers." I said, the doctor nodded and motioned for me to follow him to his office. I followed behind him. If you'd asked me 2 years ago where I saw myself I'd say I'd see myself with a happy family, mum dad and me, I would spend my time with Fitz, Owen and Bianca not signing documents and filling out answers for my mum's death because no one else cared about her enough to come. Both her parents don't talk to us much because a 'big shot' like my dad left her for his secretary. So it was just me. I looked at the questions it had all these questions like 'Do you have medical insurance' and 'did they seem fine this morning' and the last question was 'did you notice anything strange with their behaviour?' that one hit me the hardest, because I didn't notice anything different with her, not this morning not even when I got home, maybe if I hadn't been so self absorbed I would have realised something was wrong with her. I handed the documents to the doctor, he nodded

"Thankyou miss Edwards, we'll contact you tomorrow for you to collect the body." He said. I nodded and left his office. I walked past a man sitting alone he was rocking back and forth, that must have been what I was like for the past few hours.

I called for a taxi and went home, and as soon as I walked into the living room and saw the couch where my mum SHOULD be I fell to my knees and let out a big sob, I sat there silently crying for what seemed hours. I finally composed myself, I have a lot of work ahead of me, preparing the funeral and all and all my school work. Then I remembered, crap I was supposed to meet Bianca at the Dot to work on our Science assignment, I decided I would talk to her tomorrow. I went upstairs to shower and do my homework.

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7 Funeral

**As of yet**

**Fitz P.O.V**

Last night I was walking home from the ravine when I saw Clare getting out of a cab, she looked a wreck, maybe her perfect boyfriend dumped her so she ditched Bianca and didn't even call. Bianca was downright pissed that she got ditched. I guess that once and all proves that Clare thinks she's better then everyone else.

**Clare P.O.V**

Whoever made daytime so sunny was a complete moron, because I forgot to shut the curtains in my room last night the thing that woke me up was sunlight. I didn't really feel like going to school tody and I needed to sort out the funeral for my mum. I looked out my window and saw Fitz getting dressed for school, he was shirtless, I blushed and looked away, I'd never tell anyone this but I used to have a thing for him. I shook my head; I need to plan my mum's funeral. I got dressed and went on the computer and looked up good funeral homes. I was shaking so bad when I pressed enter on the search bar. After looking at them all I finally made my decision. 'Black Gem Funeral home' it seemed nice, I found the location and phone number and called the place. I booked a meeting with the director of the funeral home for 3 o'clock this afternoon. I then called my school and told them I had some errands to run for the day for my sick mum. I ate breakfast, the whole time I was avoiding going into the living room or looking at the couch knowing that the sight would be too painful. I then washed the dishes.

**4 Days later**

**Clare P.O.V**

Today is my mum's funeral, I haven't been going to school since, I called the school and told them why and they said the wouldn't tell anyone, I've been avoiding calls from my friends and since they don't know where I live they can't come over, I'm pretty sure their pissed off at me, especially Alli who I've spent 7 angry texts from her because of my if your life was over you'd be dead comment. I don't care, I had just finished getting dressed, I was wearing a black shirt, black cardigan and a black skirt with black heels. I did my make up, I went downstairs and checked the time, an hour until the funeral, I had called my mum's parents and asked them to come and gave them the date, they said they were busy then and couldn't come, I had called my mum's old friends but they said if my dad had left her then there was something wrong with her, I even called my dad but he said he was busy. So basically it would be me and the priest, a short ceremony, I was walking down the front path and saw Fitz having a smoke on his porch, he turned to me and frowned, he walked closer to me,

"Well if it isn't Miss Edwards the girl who thinks she's above everyone else." He said harshly, I bit my bottom lip begging myself not to cry in front of him; instead I frowned at him and walked over to my car.

"Not gonna say anything?" he asked. I looked him in the eye; I was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry I can't talk, I have to go to my mum's funeral." I said, his eyes were wide and then realisation hit,

"Shit." He said, I went to get into my car when he jumped the fence and got n the passenger seat.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him angrily.

"I knew her too and you need someone." He said I looked down in defeat,

"Fine." I said, we didn't say anything the way there, when we did I got out and he followed, I walked over to the church, he looked around,

"Where's everyone else?" he asked

"Not here." I deadpanned entering the church, he followed silently, during the 15 minute service Fitz sat there silently, I couldn't feel anything, I knew Fitz expected me to cry like every good daughter would do and I knew everyone expected heaps of people were around, but he wasn't going to get any of those things. After the service he wouldn't stop looking at me. Finally he spoke

"Are you ok?" he asked, I frowned

"I'm fine; need me to drop you anywhere?" I asked him, he shook his head, we got in my car. Once we parked in my driveway, before I got out he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down to my seat. I stared straight ahead.

"What?" I asked him

"How did she go?" he asked, I looked at him

"She died of alcohol poisoning." I said, he looked shocked

"One bad drink eh?" he said. I shook my head

"No, she's been an alcoholic since my dad ditched." I told him, after all he might as well know, what does it matter?

"Oh." He said. I sighed and got out of the car he got out, so I locked it and walked towards my house. He stood there watching me, I turned to him

"Go home Mark." I said before going inside, thankfully he didn't follow me. I shut the door behind me. I turned towards the living room, and a wave of sadness went over me, it was like getting hit by a bus, I couldn't deal with all of this anymore, I ran upstairs and slammed my bedroom door shut, I turned my radio on high it was playing Dead Hand, the only band Eli had been able to get me to like. I grabbed a picture of my 'family' when we happy and smiling, I walked slowly into the bathroom and shut the door. I put the photo on the sink and opened a draw and took out a razor tested I its sharpness and cut my finger, soon a bit of blood was bubbling up. I smiled in satisfaction. I walked over and turned the bath taps on and grabbed the picture from the sink, I kissed it, slid down and let my tears fall freely, I slipped my shoes off and threw them one at a time at the mirror, the mirror shattered and bits of glass went everywhere. I smiled and slipped off my cardigan and threw it to the door. I turned the bath taps off when the bath was full enough. I didn't bother to get out of my clothes, I got into the bath and sat down, I went completely under and looked above me, the water made it a little blurry, I was under long enough for me to lose my breath I rose from the water breathing heavily. I ran my hands through my hair and picked up the photo frame. I looked at it and kissed it and placed it next to the tub. I went under the water again and shut my eyes. I loved the silence just the slightly hearing Dead Hand in the background. I rose from the water again; I picked up the razor that was next to the photo frame. How dramatic was I being? Dying in a bath tub, what a scene, I didn't really want to be known for this. My reason for this I guess is the fact that I know what I want to do, i.e. not turning out like my parents, mainly my mum, I want to have a stable career, have a loving family where the guy won't leave me and the kids for another woman. But I don't know how to get from here to there, all the in between stuff like school, college, figuring out what I want my career to be and who I love is way to confusing and seems way to hard. So this is me not turning out like my mum, I took a deep breath and brought the razor to my left wrist and cut down the vein. Blood spilled out, I then swapped hands and cut down my right wrist, I then dropped the razor on the ground beside the bath tub, and slid down the sideof the bath, I smiled, not to sound sick and all but these few second here feel like pure bliss, how come i never did this before?

**Review please. I'm not sure if she should live or die, what do you guys think?**


	8. Chapter 8 Found

**As of yet**

**Bianca P.O.V**

I was standing outside of Clare's house wondering if I should go knock, I'd decided to talk to Clare because I hadn't seen her at school for the past few days, I could hear loud music coming from her room, I knew that when Clare did this it meant fuck off to everyone. But I decided to knock anyway; I was upset when the she didn't show up at the Dot like she was supposed to so I was going to give her a piece of my mind. I knocked on her door; I waited for a few seconds. I thought it was weird considering her mum always answered the door in like 2 seconds. What was even weirder was the door wasn't even shut fully, something must be wrong here, I opened the door fully and went inside and headed for Clare's room, I knocked her bedroom door,

"Clare!" I called, no answer, normally when Clare did this she would yell 'Piss off' or something. I opened the door and saw she wasn't on her bed. I saw her bathroom door shut and thought she was maybe in there, I went over there and knocked, no answer,

"Clare!" I yelled, still no answer, maybe she isn't in there I thought, but I opened the door anyway to check, I gasped when I saw her in the bath tub, her wrists dipped in the water and she was unconscious I ran over and pulled her out of the bath, I lay her on the ground and got some towels from the towel rack. I rapped them as tight as I could around each of her wrists, I then got my cell phone out of my pocket and called an ambulance, gave them the address and other stuff, I then called Fitz who I knew was next door, when he picked up the first thing I did was scream

"Clare tried to kill herself get over here now!" and before he could say anything I hung up and moved over to Clare who was paling even more, I put her head in my lap and tried to wake her up. A few seconds later Fitz arrived, he gasped when he saw her, he knelt down next to her, we stayed in silence until the ambulance arrived. They put her in there and Fitz drove us to the hospital following the ambulance all the way to the hospital.

**Review please, short chapter I know but the next one will be better.**


	9. Chapter 9 Result

**As of Yet**

**Fitz. P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm sitting in a hospital waiting room waiting to see if Clare's going to be ok or not. I leaned back in the uncomfortable yellow chair I was sitting on. I ran my hands through my hair; I looked over at Bianca who looked like she was on the verge of crying. Finally Bianca spoke

"Why would she do something like this?" She asked,

"Her mum died the other day and today I went with her to the funeral and it was just me and her there." I explained

"When did you find out about her mum?" She asked,

"Today." I replied

"Oh." Bianca said, I realised I should call her dad and tell him what happened but I didn't have his number, I guess that will have to wait, I instead called Owen and told him everything, he was on his way. I turned to Bianca who was flipping through a magazine; I knew she was doing it to get her mind off what was happening. I looked at the clock on the wall it read 2pm; we had been here waiting for 3 hours now. Clare had to be ok, I don't know what I'll do if she's not ok, I should have gone after her when she went inside. I watched an old man being rushed in with nurses and doctors surrounding him, heart attack for sure. I groaned, I was getting bored, Owen arrived and came and sat in a free chair next to me, I explained everything to him and he nodded. We just sat their quietly for the next twenty minutes a doctor came put holding a clipboard,

"Family members of Clare Edwards." He announced, Owen, Bianca and I immediately hopped up and went over to the doctor.

"Are you all related?" He asked, Owen shook his head,

"I'm her sister." Bianca said looking really anxious. The doctor nodded

"Ok, well both her wrists were cut, she had already lost a significant amount of blood when she arrived here, shortly after arrival her body went into shock from the sudden blood loss, we were able to stabilise her, we gave her a transfusion of blood and we bandaged her up, we also repaired the damage to her veins." He explained

"But is she going to be ok?" Owen asked,

"She will be ok but she'll have to stay here for the next few days on suicide watch." He said, I nodded

"Can we see her?" I asked, the doctor nodded.

"Yes but she is still asleep." He said, "Room 323." He said, Bianca, Owen and I practically ran to her room. We stood outside her room door awkwardly wondering what she looked like now. Bianca pushed open the door and walked in cautiously. Owen followed her and I came from behind shutting the door behind me. Clare lay on the bed, her wrists were both bandaged up, she was so pale, and she was asleep. Bianca went and sat in the chair next to her bed and looked at her. Owen stood in front of her bed and I stood off to the side, I don't know why but I felt really uncomfortable there looking at Clare lie there, how could she do that to herself? She could've spoken to one of her friends or Eli her precious boyfriend. But she didn't, she decided to try and kill herself.

**Bianca pov**

I just sat there looking at my once best friend the girl who I shared many memories with from our childhood. Owen looked really upset at seeing her in this state, and Fitz looked, I hate to say it but disgusted,

"What's wrong Fitz?" I asked him, he looked at me and shrugged, I decided to ask him later.

**Reviews please, this chapter is pretty bad and short and the doctor stuff was me making stuff up, I don't know if that actually happens or not so whatever.**


	10. Chapter 10 Waking Up

**As of Yet**

**I'm going to try and make this chapter very long.**

**Clare P.O.V**

I opened my eyes but it hurt to move, at first everything was all blurry I could sort of see three dark blobs, I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again and everything was clear except I could see Bianca, Owen and Fitz looking at me, what are they doing here? Where am I?

"Where am I?" I asked,

"You don't know where you are?" Asked Owen,

"Owen." I said,

"You're at the hospital." Fitz said from somewhere in the room. Then I remembered what happened, what I did, about my mum. I shook my head, damn it! What a failure I am! I can't do anything right, I can't even kill myself without messing up. I should have just got a gun and shot myself in the head. I looked around the room, I hated that everyone was staring at me and I really didn't feel like dealing with people at the moment

"Get out." I said, I could see all their expressions change.

"What?" Asked Owen I rolled my eyes

"Are you people deaf I said get out!" I yelled, Bianca gasped and stood up, Owen and Bianca left while Fitz just stood there looking pissed off at me I glared at him

"I said get out." I said, he walked over to me and sat down where Bianca had been sitting before.

"What's wrong with you, first of all you try to kill yourself, Bianca and me saved your life we've been waiting here for ages to see if you were going to be ok, you could at least be a little grateful." He said glaring right back at me. I just glared back

"What makes you think I wanted to be saved?" I asked, he looked at me like he didn't know you

"You're not thinking straight." He said, I rolled my eyes

"Please just leave me alone." I said pulling the covers over my head and burrowing my head against the pillow. I heard him stand up and leave the room; I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

**Bianca P.O.V**

I can't believe Clare said that to us after I saved her life she just told us to get out. We were outside, Owen leaned against the wall, I realised Fitz wasn't here.

"Where's Fitz?" I asked Owen, he just shrugged and lit a cigarette I looked behind me and saw him walking out the front door and came over to us

"I think the lack of oxygen to her brain screwed her up." Owen commented,

"Shut up Owen, Clare's just messed up about her mum dying." Fitz said,

"So, I lost my aunt last year and I didn't go off the deep end." Owen said,

"You didn't see her at the funeral and the fact that her dad isn't around, practically no one is around is what is making Clare act this way." Fitz said,

"What about her little friends from school?" I asked Fitz,

"Who cares, they obviously don't and anyway it doesn't matter what Clare says to us we're not going to give up on her." Fitz replied, I know he's right about that, Clare's not really mentally stable at the moment and we need to help her through all of this.

"Ok." I said, I looked at Owen who was stepping on his cigarette

"Fine." He said after a few minutes.

**Fitz P.O.V**

The next day after school I went to visit her and see if she was in a better mood. I walked into her room and walked over to her, she was asleep, she looked peaceful, I shut the door and sat down and watched her, about 20 minutes later she woke up and looked at me and sighed

"What do you want?" She asked, I looked at her

"How are you?" I asked her, she shrugged

"What's your dad's number?" I asked her,

"Why do you need it?" She asked,

"To tell him what's been happening with you." I said, Clare shook her head

"No that is not going to happen." She said I rolled my eyes

"Yes it is going to happen." I said staring her down, she rolled her eyes

"Fine whatever, it's 55567892." She said finally giving in. I got out my phone and punched in the numbers I waited for her dad to pick up, he finally did

"Hello Charles Daniels speaking." I heard him say,

"Hi this is Fitz speaking, Clare's friend." I said, I heard him wait for a second trying to remember who he is

"Oh right, Mark how could I forget the boy who influenced my daughter to smoke." He said

"Yeah." I said

"What do you want?" He asked, it reminded me of what Clare had asked me just as she had seen me when she woke up.

"Clare needs you; she's in the hospital she tried to kill herself." I said,

"Sorry, but I'm busy with meetings and it's probably Clare just trying to get attention." He said. Fitz was dumbfounded how someone could say something like that after finding out they tried to kill themself. I hung up and looked at Clare who was smirking

"What did he say?" She asked, I knew she knew what he had said, she knew when her parents were in a good mood or not. I looked at her and then looked at the time, I leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead

"I got to go, see you tomorrow." I said before leaving her room. As I walked home I couldn't believe her dad, Clare is his only daughter and he just doesn't care. I wanted to punch a wall or Charles' face. I arrived home and saw my mum cooking dinner in the kitchen

"Hello Mark, how was your day?" She asked him, Fitz shrugged

"I went and saw Clare today." I said beginning to walk up the staircase.

"How is she?" She asked, I shrugged, and my mum just shook her head and went back to cooking dinner, maybe when Clare get's out of the hospital he'll invite her over here for dinner. Having a sane family around her would probably make her feel better.

**Review please, I hope you all liked this chapter; I tried to make it long without making it boring.**


	11. Chapter 11 You love her

**As of yet**

**Clare P.O.V**

I was watching TV in my hospital room; they had put me on suicide watch a bit after I had woken up. I hated having different nurses come in and check on me every half an hour. I heard the door open and turned my head to see my dad walking in

"Clare Diane Edwards how dare you do this for attention!" He yelled.

"Hey dad." I said, he frowned

"You're pathetic just like your mother." He said shutting the door behind him

"You know I had to cancel meetings today, and your hospital bills are going to cost me." He said, I watched him and rolled my eyes, figures he'd only come here to pay the bills and yell at me.

"Sorry." I said. He looked at me

"You look disgusting; you know what this is going to do to my reputation?" He asked me. I shrugged

"Charles Edwards's daughter tried to kill herself." He said "It's the talk of the company everyone is going to look down on me." He said putting his hands on his hips.

"Where am I going to live after this?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm going to move here with Shelly and I'm going to hire someone to look after you." He said

"I don't need a babysitter." I said annoyed

"Whether you like it or not you're going to get one." He said sternly. His phone started beeping to he answered

"Hello Charles Edwards here...yes on my way." He said hanging up

"See ya." I said

"I'm going to come pick you up tomorrow." He said leaving the room. I watched him leave and sighed. I hate Shelly, she's so fake and not to mention really dumb. I lay back into the pillow and shut my eyes, I need some sleep.

**Fitz P.O.V.**

I arrived at school with Owen, we saw Bianca standing in her usual space looking at her nails. We walked over to her

"Hey B." I said she nodded her hello; we silently walked to our lockers. On the way I saw Clare's friends and her boyfriend sitting there laughing. I wonder if they even knew about what happened to Clare and if they did know they didn't care. At lunch I was walking to my locker when that Wesley nerd bumped into me, I quickly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the closest locker and looked him in the face

"Watch where you're going nerd." I grumbled at him, he went all pale in the face and nodded

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." He said, I could tell he was panicking. I smirked and was about to hit him in the gut when someone pushed me to the ground.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed. I looked up and saw Goth boy glaring down at me. I stood up and glared back at him

"What do you want freak?" I asked.

"Where's Clare?" He asked, I smirked

"What makes you think I know?" I asked.

"I once saw a picture of her and you." He said, I could tell he hated saying that but I didn't care

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you where she is?" I asked

"Clare's my girlfriend I need to see her." He said. I considered what he said and smirked

"Sorry but she doesn't want to see you." I said before walking off leaving him standing there. I walked over to Bianca and sat down next to her. She turned to me

"Were you talking to Eli just now?" She asked me, I nodded

"Wanted to know where Clare is, I told him she didn't want to see him." I explained smirking the entire time. Bianca shook her head

"You totally love Clare." She said after a bit.

"What?" I asked her.

"Don't act all dumb, you love Clare, it's why you want to look after Clare because you love her and don't want to lose her." She said smirking, I blushed

"Fine I love her bit you can't tell anyone especially her." I said glaring at her. She nodded

"Fine I won't tell her but you should, maybe it will lift her spirits." Bianca said standing up and leaving. I shook my head, I can't do that, she has a boyfriend and probably loves him.

**Review please, update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12 Bianca and Clare

**As of yet**

**Bianca P.O.V**

I arrived at the hospital Clare was staying; I walked up to her room's door and knocked

"Come in if you want." I heard Clare say, I opened the door and saw Clare standing up and packing her stuff away.

"Where are you going?" I asked her she looked at me

"I'm going home; my dad and his new girlfriend are moving here so I'm going to live with them." She explained

"Your dad's a dick." I said, Clare laughed and nodded

"He is but he's my dad and I can't live y myself." She said turning back to packing her stuff

"When's he picking you up?" I asked,

"He's not; I'm going to get a cab." Clare said, I couldn't believe it

"No you're not, I'll drive you home." I said, Clare shook her head and turned to me

"You don't have to do that." She said. I shook my head

"No, I am going to take you home." I said,

"Fine." She said. I smiled to myself.

On the way to her house Clare was looking through my cds,

"Do you have any music that you haven't had sex to?" Clare asked me, I laughed

"I haven't had sex to The Devil wears Prada." I said smiling, Clare laughed and put the cd into the CD player and played the first song. Clare sighed

"I've missed this." She said, I turned to her

"Missed what?" I asked

"Hanging out with you and the guys." She said. I smiled

"I'm sure you have heaps of fun with Alli and what's her face and you have that boyfriend of yours." I said,

"Eli's great, he makes me very happy, but all Alli wants to talk about is herself and Jenna is all about her music, so I don't have much fun." Clare said, I glanced at her, she was staring out the window.

"Well if you want you can always come and hang out with me and the boys." I said, Clare laughed

"I would like that." She said,

"Why'd you do it?" I asked her, when she didn't answer I knew I'd said something wrong.

"Sorry." I said,

"No don't be, I tried to kill myself because it's my fault my mum died." Clare explained

"It's not your fault." I said,

"I should have been looking after her making sure she was ok." Clare said, I shook my head

"Your mum chose to drink all that alcohol, you didn't pour it down her throat." I said, Clare sighed

"I just don't understand how this happened, I mean she'd drunk large amounts like that before but she was always fine afterwards." Clare said,

"Maybe after a while her body couldn't take it." I said,

"I guess." She said, the rest of the ride was silent. I parked on her driveway

"Do you want me to come in?" I asked, Clare shook her head and got out

"No thanks see you tomorrow." She said walking towards her front door. I sighed and drove home.

**A sort of short chapter but I need ideas for the next chapter, so could you please help me. Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13 2 Months Later

**As of Yet**

**2 months later**

**Clare P.O.V**

I love Friday night, it's the night you can relax and not have to worry about school for the next two days, I was lying on my bed staring up at the moon, I love the moon, so beautiful and so far away from all the craziness called life, ever since I was six I've wanted to join the moon up there. I looked at the time on the clock and saw it was midnight. I sighed, my dad had thrown a party last night, it was still going on, people drinking way to much alcohol and him going around acting as if he's better than everyone else, he told me I couldn't come downstairs for the entire party so here I am bored out of my brain right now, I haven't been back at school since I tried to kill myself, Bianca has been dropping off all my school work every day after school. I haven't spoken to Alli or even Eli, he's been texting and calling, but I really don't feel like talking to anyone except Bianca when she comes over after school. I heard a loud smash from downstairs, hopefully no one's broken anything expensive that would really piss off my mu—I mean it would really upset my dad. In two months I haven't been in the living room at all, I just can't do it. I know it's pathetic but I just can't do it.

_Knock knock!_

I looked at the window when I heard that, I saw Fitz perched on the window sill, I went over to the window and opened it and let him in,

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, he smirked and sat down on my bed and lay back,

"I thought you'd be bored considering your dad's party is still on." He said, I sat down next to him and looked down at him

"Then how are you going to make me not bored?" I asked, Fitz sat up and walked over to my dresser and looked at all the pictures I had, he smiled at a picture of me, Owen, Bianca and him when we were 10 and at the beach, we all looked so young and were all smiling. He turned to me and smirked

"Do you miss being young and having not a care in the world?" He asked, I nodded

"Every day." I answered,

"Let's go to the park." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why, it's midnight." I said,

"Because it'll be fun." He said walking towards my cupboard and threw a jacket. I caught it and stood up. He walked over to the window and opened it.

"I am not climbing out of the window." I said, Fitz smirked and walked over to me and grabbed my wrist and walked over to the window, since he was stronger than me I didn't put up a fight, He stepped out of the window and pulled me out with him, I shut the window behind me, Fitz grabbed the tree branch and pulled himself to the tree and dropped down, he made a soft thud on the ground when he landed, I grabbed the tree branch that he had grabbed and dropped down to the ground and landed next to him, it wasn't a very short drop so it didn't hurt to land, I turned to him and he smiled at me.

"We'll take my car." He said and began walking towards his car, I followed him, we got into his car and he drove down the road, I loved his car, it was really pretty, it was a red mustang that he loved just as much as I loved my car. We arrived at the park and started to walk along the river, we talked about music, food, school and just life.

We arrived at the weeping willow tree which was behind a park bench, when we kids we'd all go there and hang out all afternoon. We loved; Fitz and I sat down on the bench and stared at the lake,

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but why did you try to kill yourself?" He asked, I looked down at my shoes,

"Well, when my mum died I should have been there but I wasn't, I can't look at the couch or even go into the living room because she's not there. I felt alone I guess." I explained, I kicked myself for crying, Fitz wrapped me into a hug, I hated having to be comforted about something that's pathetic and weak. I wiped my tears away and pulled away from him and moved away from him on the bench,

"I don't need you to comfort me, I'm fine." I said little bit too rushed, Fitz moved closer to me and pulled me back into the hug, and I couldn't help but break down and cry. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head

"It's ok Clare, I love you." He said, I buried my head against his chest,

"I love you too." I said.

**Review please; have you guys got bored with this? Whatever.**


	14. Chapter 14 Weird Behaviour

**As of Yet**

**Clare P.O.V**

"Fitz thanks for..." I said, Fitz smiled

"Don't worry about it." He said, I smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek

"I love you." I said, Fitz smiled

"I love you too." He said before climbing out of my window, I sat on my bed and lay down and stared at the ceiling.

**Bianca P.O.V**

I woke to the sound of my mum aunt mum singing in the kitchen, I smiled; she seemed in a good mood tonight. I walked down the hallway from my room and as I walked past the living room I saw my older brother Michael sitting on the couch watching TV. I entered the kitchen and saw my mum making pancakes. I smiled and entered; my mum saw me and smiled

"Bianca!" She exclaimed, I nodded and heard the phone ring

"I'll get it." I said, I went over and picked up the phone and answered

"Hello?" I asked,

"Hey Bianca, want to do something today?" I heard Clare say, I smiled

"Yeah, I'll meet you at your place in a few minutes." I said and hung up. I walked over to my mum, who was serving the pancakes,

"I'm going to Clare's." I said, grabbing doggie bag and put some pancakes in and poured heaps of maple syrup into it too.

"Alright, behave and have fun." Her mum said.

I arrived at Clare's and went and knocked on the front door. A bleached blonde with large breasts answered the door wearing a short red mini skirt and a black singlet, her makeup was smeared and she looked very upset.

"What do you want?" the woman demanded, I realised that this is Clare's stepmother

"Hi, I'm Bianca I'm here to see Clare." I said, the woman looked like she was thinking.

"Oh! Chucks girl!" She said after a bit. I rolled my eyes, god she was an idiot.

"Yeah, can I come in?" I asked, the woman nodded and walked away into the kitchen, I entered the house and shut the door behind me, I walked up the stairs and walked towards Clare's room, I was getting flashbacks of the day I found Clare in her bathtub, I took a deep breath before knocking I heard something get knocked over and then Clare opened the door,

"Hey, what was that noise?" I asked, Clare smiled

"Oh, I knocked over my desk chair." She said smiling. I laughed and entered her room, I was shocked the last time I saw her room it was incredibly neat but no it was like a bomb had gone off or something. I looked around and saw her desk chair lying on the ground; Clare saw my expression because she laughed

"I was looking for something and ended up trashing the place." She said. I nodded and sat on her bed,

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her, she went and picked her chair up and made it stand correctly and sat down on it,

"Whatever, we could see a movie if I wasn't broke." Clare said spinning around on the chair. I cocked an eyebrow at her weird behaviour

"You ok?" I asked her, she nodded

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, I shrugged

"I don't know you seem strange is all." I said feeling awkward for bringing it up. Clare smiled and stood up,

"Let's go to the park!" She announced before grabbing her jacket and leaving the room, I stood up and followed her, now I'm starting to wonder what's up with her.

**Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15 I Hate You

**As of Yet**

**Fitz P.O.V**

I hate Monday mornings; I hate school I slowly made my way downstairs and saw my dad reading the newspaper at the table, I went and sat down and started eating breakfast.

"Good morning Mark." He said putting the paper down and looking at me

"What did I do?" I asked,

"Where did you go Friday night, you came home at 3am." He said, I rolled my eyes

"I was with a friend." I said standing up and putting my dishes away, I went to grab my bag

"Who that idiot Owen?" He asked I rolled my eyes

"No I was with Clare and Owen is not an idiot." I answered before leaving the house I walked to my car and looked up to see Clare lying on the grass listening to her iPod and wearing a bikini, I couldn't help but stare, she looked so beautiful, she must have noticed somehow because she smiled and said

"Hey Fitz." I looked down and fumbled with unlocking my car,

"Hey Clare didn't notice you there." I said trying to sound calm my voice and make it less shaky. Clare laughed

"Sure you didn't have a good day." She said, I took one last glance at her and saw her smirking. I swallowed hard and quickly got into my car and drove to school.

At school I walked up to Bianca and nodded hello

"Have you spoken to Clare today?" I asked her, Bianca shook her head

"I'm worried about her though, the other day we hung out and she was a bit weird, for one thing her room was a wreck." Bianca said, I could admit that was strange, Clare was a giant neat freak but I don't think we should be concerned,

"That does sound weird but I don't think we should be concerned." I told her, she nodded slowly

"I guess." She said.

The bell finally rang meaning it was time for lunch, as I was leaving the room someone pushed me over, I looked up and saw Eli standing there smirking

"What the hell!" I exclaimed, I stood up and glared at him

"Where is Clare, I haven't spoken or even seen her for 2 months." He said, I smirked

"Sorry I don't know where she is." I said, Eli glared back at me

"Just tell me." He said, I shrugged and started to walk away, I thought about it, maybe if I tell Eli where Clare is and then maybe she'll be happy and start to like me more than a friend! That doesn't sound very good since she'll be all over Eli but then she'll realise that she loves me. I sighed and turned back to him

"Fine I'll give you her number then if she wants to see you she'll see you." I said, Eli smirked

"Ok." He said, I sighed

"Her number is 55567891." I said, Eli entered that number into his mobile phone and walked off not so much as a thank you. I rolled my eyes and headed for my locker.

**Clare P.O.V**

I stepped out of the shower and started drying myself with my towel. After I was done I went downstairs and saw Shelly doing a work out to a video, I smirked watching her trying to do a jumping jack, and she looked like she was having a seizure because she doesn't know what jumping jack is. I walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. I could hear Shelly grunting

"Push it Shelly, you can do it Shelly" and "harder Shelly." I smirked and leaned against the bench; I looked at the time and saw that it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon, if I was going to school and not on suicide watch I would be making out with Eli in his car. I thought about him, I had to admit I do miss him a lot. I heard the phone ring and went and picked up

"Hello Clare speaking." I said

"Hi Clare." Whoa! Did I just hear Eli on the phone?

"Eli? How did you get my number?" I asked him,

"Fitz actually." He said, oh that's how

"Ok, what do you need?" I asked him,

"We haven't seen eachother in 2 months I thought we could hang out." He said, I smiled

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the Dot in 5 minutes." I said

"Ok see you then." He said he hung up; I put the phone down and couldn't help a large smile to form. I went and walked upstairs I got changed into something pretty and put on some make up and I decided to walk to the Dot.

I arrived there and saw Eli leaning against his car, he saw me and smirked, I smiled and walked over to him, and Eli leaned forward and kissed me, after we pulled apart Eli held one of my hands,

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me,

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him, he smiled

"I know the perfect place." He said and opened the passenger door for me, I smiled and got into his car, he shut the door and went over to the other door and got in.

Later that night he dropped me off home, he looked at my house and whistled

"Wow you're house is big." He said, I smiled,

"It is." I said, Eli pulled me over to him and kissed me, I kissed him back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him, after a few minutes we pulled back for a breath, I smiled and he smirked and looked at me, I leaned forward and had my lips hovering before his,

"See you later." I said, Eli leaned forward but I moved my lips to his cheek and kissed him, He groaned

"I hate you." He said,

"I hate you too." I said and got out of his car I walked up to the front door and entered my house. I heard his car door slam, I smirked and looked through the front window and walked up the stairs and went to my room and turned on the light so he could see what room is mine. I locked my bedroom door and took off my jacket, I heard a tap on the window and saw Eli there, I smiled and opened the window and let him in. He looked around my room, while he did that I went and shut my window, I sat on my bed and Eli came and sat next to me.

"Nice room." He said, I smiled

"Thank you." I said. Eli smirked and leaned forward and kissed me, I smiled into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, he lightly pushed me back onto my bed, we pulled back,

"I love you Clare." He said, I smiled

"I love you too." I said back, Eli smirked and leaned forward.

**Review please. A long chapter for you all and I'm loving all of your support everyone it means the world to me.**


	16. Chapter 16 I'm Sorry

**As of Yet**

**Clare P.O.V**

The next day I woke up and quietly got up without disturbing Eli and went and had a shower, I opened the door and saw Eli sitting on my bed dressed in what he wore yesterday. I went and sat next to him

"Morning." I said to him, he smiled

"So where have you been the past 2 months?" He asked me, I decided I might as well tell him.

"Well my mum died of alcohol poisoning, then I tried to kill myself and my dad moved in with his new girlfriend and I haven't been to school because I'm on suicide watch." I said quickly, Eli's face went pale and he stood up.

"What?" I asked him, he shook his head,

"I've got to go." He said before climbing out of my window, what just happened?

**Fitz P.O.V**

I walked over to my car and saw Eli leaving out of Clare's bedroom window, he looked upset. But I couldn't help but get jealous of the fact that he spent the night with Clare. I shook my head and was about to get into my car when I saw Clare come out of her front door and yell to Eli to stop walking, Eli turned to face her and frowned

"Why did you just walk out like that?" She asked him,

"I can't deal with this I need to think." He said before walking away from her and getting into his car. I watched as Clare let tears fall down her cheeks,

"Clare!" I called to her; she turned to me and smiled sadly

"Hey Fitz." She said, I could tell she was about to start crying right there so I jumped the fence dividing our houses and ran over to her. She turned to me and sighed

"I think Eli and I just broke up." She said and burst into tears; I wrapped my arms around her and held her securely. I walked her inside and we went to her room. I sat her down on her bed

"Why was he so upset?" I asked her, she looked down at her hands and sighed

"He asked me where I was for the last two months and I told him everything." Clare said, I hugged her in my arms again and rubbed her back. She pulled back

"What?" I asked her

"You should go to school." She said wiping her tears away, I shook my head

"No you need me now so I'm going to stay until you feel better." I told her

"Well I feel much better now." She said, cupped her cheek

"Clare shut up, I'm staying." I told her, she smiled, we lay down on her bed and I held her in my arms.

"I'm sorry I stopped talking to you guys when my dad left." Clare said suddenly after a few minutes, I smiled

"Don't worry about it; you were upset about your dad." I told her, Clare sniffed

"I'm still sorry." She said, I smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

**Review please, short chapter but this is kind of filler so enjoy, and I'm not trying to make Eli a jerk but he's just shocked that Clare's done something's and not told him earlier. **


	17. Chapter 17 Authors note

**Authors Note**

**Not a chapter, I need ideas for a new chapter, I would love to hear your chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18 Hope She's Worth it

**As of Yet**

Thanks to Degrassi-lover-13.1997 for this chapter.

**Fitz P.O.V **

I went downstairs and poured a glass of orange juice, my dad was going to be home soon and he would then want to know why I didn't go to school today. I heard the door slam shut, I took deep breath ready for the big lecture I was going to get.

"Mark!" He called out, I out my glass down on the bench and walked over to him, he was standing at the door he was looking in the mirror that was hanging on the wall on the left side of the door,

"Yeah dad?" I asked him, he turned to me and frowned,

"Where were you today?" He asked,

"I was with Clare she was upset about something and I needed to be there." I answered truthfully. I don't know if this is possible but his face went even frownier than before, I couldn't help but slowly move away from his angry gaze

"You skipped school to make a little girl happy, she better be worth it." He growled and walked to his locker, I watched him leave and looked down at my hands, I hate it when he makes me like this, all weak, I went upstairs to my room and sat on my bed, I looked out of my window and saw Clare throwing stuff that looked like picture frames into them, I hate seeing her like this. I thought back to what my dad had said before,

"_I hope she's worth it." _

I stood up off my bed and started to make my way to her house for the second time today.

**Clare P.O.V**

I got all of the photos I had of me and Eli, I put them into a cardboard box, after I put them all in here I'm going to put these in the attic. I was just putting the last picture into the box when I heard a knock at my door,

"Come in." I said I looked at the door and saw Fitz entering my room; he walked over and sat down on my bed. I put the box on the ground beside my bed and sat down next to Fitz.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, he looked around my room

"You took some pictures away." He said, I nodded

"Yeah, just some pictures of Eli and I." I told him, he looked at me

"Ok, how are you going?" He asked I shrugged

"I've been better, I'd be worse if you hadn't been there for me." I told him, he smiled I looked at his smile; I couldn't help but get knots in my stomach when I look at him.

"Well, you're my friend you needed help." He told me, I nodded I had to admit I was a little upset that he used the f word. I nodded and smiled

"Yeah." I said, he suddenly got this look in his eyes

"Clare I have to tell you something." He told me, well that's cryptic

"Ok, what is it?" I asked him, he looked nervous and scared, whatever it is it's really bothering him,

"Ok, I love you." He said slowly, I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest, but I had to play dumb.

"I love you too; you're like me best friend." I said back, he looked down and blushed

"No, I love you more than a friend." He said, I smiled

"I love you more than a friend too." I admitted, he looked at me

"Really?" He asked, I nodded

"Yes really." I told him, he let a huge smile form at his lips. He slowly leaned forward, I met him halfway and soon we were kissing,

"I didn't think you'd move on so quickly." I turned my head quickly and saw Eli standing there.

"Eli." I said he shook his head and walked away; I looked at Fitz apologetically and followed Eli downstairs.

**Review please, if you guys any ideas please give me them.**


	19. Chapter 19 Forget

**As of Yet**

**Clare P.O.V**

I ran down the stairs after Eli and just as he was about to open the door I grabbed his wrist, he turned to me and frowned

"What Clare?" He asked clearly annoyed but I didn't want to hurt him because I still have feelings for him,

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt like that." I said, he frowned,

"You still hurt me by moving on so quickly and with that." He said motioning upstairs,

"Fitz is a person and really nice once you get to know him and you hurt me when you walked out on me once I told you the truth." I said, I was getting annoyed, how dare Eli judge me for kissing Fitz when he practically called me a freak! Eli looked me in the eyes

"I do love you." He said before walking out the door, I sighed, I'm pretty sure I love Eli too but not as much as Fitz. I turned around and saw Fitz standing at the foot of the staircase frowning

"You love him don't you?" He asked me, I walked over to him and nodded

"But not as much as I love you." I said, he shook his head,

"I'm going to give you time to realise who you want to be with." He said sadly, he kissed my forehead and left, great the two guys I care about want have just walked on me. When did life get so hard?

**Fitz P.O.V**

I'm such an idiot! I told her to choose, no way is she going to pick me. I banged my head against me bedroom door. I went and lay down on my bed. Eli will get her back and I'll never get to be with her, I remember feeling to happy when she told me she loves me and then the kiss was amazing but then bloody Eli had to walk in and get upset and make Clare upset. I groaned why is it that when Clare and I are just about to be together that something happens that wrecks everything. Like in ninth grade when we lost our virginities to eachother we were going to be together but then her parents got a divorce and Clare ditched us for Alli and the others. I looked out the window and saw Clare sitting on her bed, I wanted to go over there and ask for a redo and for her to take me back and then we could be together again. Damn it!

"Mark your friends are here!" called my mum from downstairs. Great now I have a distraction. I went downstairs and saw Bianca and Owen standing at the foot of the staircase.

"Hi Fitzy Boy!" Owen exclaimed, I smiled and joined them downstairs. My mum had gone back into the kitchen.

"Coming to the ravine with us?" Asked Bianca, I nodded, I could use a drink to try to get Clare off my mind.

"Of course." I said, Owen slapped me on the back.

I sat on an old beat up couch, I had already chugged 3 beers already, I watched the flames of the fire dance around it really was a beautiful sight, one of the reasons I love coming to the ravine. Bianca came and sat next to me; she was buttoning up her shirt and fixing her hair.

"Have fun?" I asked her, she laughed; she was obviously high otherwise she would have hit me already. I watched Owen head towards a van with a blonde girl who was stumbling a bit, I sighed. Normally I would be hooking up with someone. I finished the beer I had and grabbed another one. I skulled it and tossed the can to the ground,

"Hi." I looked up and saw a peroxide blonde girl standing over me slightly tipping over, I know what she wants, I smirked and stood up. Great this girl doesn't look at all like Clare. I grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't fall over and lead her towards a van that's empty and got in with her shutting the door behind her.

**I know this is a very short chapter but the next one might be review, I know I must sound like a broken record to you guys but if you have any ideas for this story please write it in your review or PM me, they would be so very much appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20 Miss You Mummy

**As of Yet**

**Clare P.O.V**

I walked past countless gravestones; I saw some with flowers from loved ones and some with none. I walked farther into the graveyard until I made it to the one gravestone I wanted to see, I read the name on it 'Helen Jane Edwards' 'Beloved daughter, sister and mother' '9th of January 1968 to 12th March 2010' I knelt down in front of her gravestone, I traced the letters with my finger, I haven't been here once since the funeral, I started to cry. I brushed some tears from my face; I sat there silently brushing my finger against the cool stone. I took a deep breath and smiled sadly

"Hey mum, sorry I haven't been to visit you yet but I'm here now." I said, I pictured her smiling, I smiled

"Life has been really crazy right now." I said, I felt a rain drop fall on my head, I looked up at the sky and slumped my shoulders

"I really miss you, I wish you were here." I said as the rain started falling even harder.

"I hope you're happy up there with God then you were down here, anyway I need some advice." I said, I started shivering from the cold wind and rain

"It might sound incredibly selfish but I need to get this out, I really like two guys Eli and Fitz but they want me to choose between them but I don't know what to do." I said, the rain pelted against me soaking me through.

"What should I do?" I asked, I sat there for what seemed like hours. I stared at her name. I felt the rain getting heavier and heavier with every passing minute. I soon stood up and placed my left hand on the top of her gravestone, I then kissed my right hand and placed it on her gravestone as well,

"I love you mummy." I said before lifting my hands up and walking towards the front gates.

**Fitz P.O.V**

I sat in my room listening to the rain hit the roof and the window; I looked at the time 12.30pm. I groaned, today is going very slow right now. I thought back to last night, it was really fuzzy which is how I like to think of my nights at the ravine hooking up with random girls. I can't help but compare them to the night I slept with Clare. I know that's really weird and I'm all sappy and in love with a girl who may not even love me and might choose some other guy over me.

"Hello trouble maker." Bianca said as she burst into my room, I sat up and threw my pillow at her

"Don't you every knock?" I asked her, Bianca caught the pillow and went and sat on my bed and hit me on the head with it

"Whatever." She said flipping her hair.

"Whatever." I said back

"Why aren't you with Clare?" She asked, I shrugged

"Can't be bothered." I said

"Come on tell me what's up with you two?" She asked, I sighed

"You're not going to give up until I tell you aren't you?" I asked her back, she smiled

"Yep." She said, I groaned

"Fine, yesterday Clare and Eli had a fight and kind of broke up, I was with Clare comforting her and then we kissed and told eachother we love eachother and then Eli walked in on us Clare chased him downstairs and then they spoke, I saw she still loves him too and then I told her to choose between me and him." I said quickly before taking a breath. Bianca just sat there looking equally as confused.

"Ok." She said,

"Just ok?" I asked.

"Why would you do that? You've been in love with Clare ever since you met her, then you finally get the chance to be with her and then you tell her to choose?" She questioned, I nodded

"Well, I'm not going to be with her and have her still be in love with Eli." I said, I hated saying his name, how could she even like him, they had nothing in common!

"But you know she loves you too." Bianca said, I shrugged

"But I want to have her whole heart, not just a bit of it." I said. Bianca nodded

"Fine, but I'm going to talk to her about it whether you want me to or not." She said before leaving my room. I groaned again and fell back against my bed and shut my eyes.

**Bianca P.O.V**

God Fitz can be so dumb sometimes! I need to fix this and see if I can make Clare realise who she's meant to be with.

**Short chapter, running out of ideas here. Review please and if you have any ideas for new chapters please tell me like if you want people to die, get together, break up, fight, happy chapters, sad chapters, what Clare and Bianca talk about anything you fab people want. Love you all.**


	21. Chapter 21 Meet Oliver

**As Of Yet **

**Special Thanks to ****Catherine****.****cat33**

**Clare P.O.V**

I walked up to Fitz's front door; I knocked on it and waited, he answered the door and smiled for a second and then frowned

"What's up?" He asked me. I played with my hands

"I was wondering if we could hang out today." I answered,

"Have you decided yet?" He asked, I shook my head

"No." I said,

"Until you decide we can't hang out." He said before shutting the door. I felt tears begin to well up, I wiped them away. I walked back to my house slowly. It's funny how the place that you're supposed to feel safe is now the place I want to be nowhere near. I went into my room and sat on my bed and lay back. I can't decide between them, I like them way too much. Maybe I shouldn't choose either of them just let them move on. I groaned why am I obsessing over this! I should be worrying about something else more important, like going back to school; my therapist gave me the ok so now tomorrow I'm going to start back there. It's going to be hard to face everybody. Alli and Jenna will probably ignore me. I stared out my window tomorrow's going to be a long day.

The next day I arrived at school, I saw Alli and Jenna laughing together out the front, they saw me and ran over to me

"Oh my God! Clare we thought you were dead!" They exclaimed, I smiled and we all hugged and headed towards the school. On the way Alli wouldn't shut up, it was like I'd never left. I accidentally bumped into some guy.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I bent down and helped him pick up his books. He had light blue eyes, blonde short hair and he looked, I have to say handsome. We stood up, I handed him his books

"It's ok, I'm Oliver." He said extending his free hand, I shook it

"I'm Clare these are my friends Alli and Jenna." I said introducing them, he nodded, I could tell Alli was staring because she wasn't talking.

"I'll see you around?" He asked, I smiled and nodded

"Yeah." I said, he smiled

"Ok, see you around." He said before walking away. I couldn't help but stare after him; Alli bumped my arm and laughed

"Broken up with Eli for like 2 days and already on the prowl." Alli said proudly, I blushed and shrugged, Jenna laughed and we then started walking off again.

Later at lunch I walked up to Fitz while he was standing at his locker alone

"Hi." I said brightly, Fitz turned around and looked uncomfortable,

"You make a decision?" He asked, I nodded

"Yeah, I've decided to choose neither or you." I said, Fitz looked really hurt

"Why?" He asked

"Because I need to be by myself for a bit, I need a break from boyfriends so I don't want one, that's not to say I don't love you or anything, I just think being together now isn't good for me." I explained, Fitz nodded slowly

"Ok." He said, he turned away from me and shut his locker

"We can still be friends right?" I asked him, he turned to face me and smiled

"Of course." He said, I smiled and hugged him

"Want to have lunch?" He asked, I shrugged

"I guess I can fit you in." I said. He smirked; we walked towards the back of the school.

After school I leant against my car and looked through my bag for my car keys, I heard them crash to the ground. I looked down and saw Oliver picking them up

"Need these?" He asked me, I smiled and took them,

"Thanks." I said,

"Cell Block Tango's is at the cinemas, I was wondering if you wanted to see it with me." He asked, I looked down blushing

"Wouldn't that be a date?" I asked him, he shrugged

"I see it as friends going to the movies." He said shrugging, I smiled,

"Yeah ok." I said, he smiled

"Ok, pick you up at 7 Friday night, your address?" He asked, I took a pen I got from my bag and grabbed his wrist and wrote down my number and address. He smirked; he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"It was very nice meeting you, see you tomorrow." He said before heading towards a white Mercedes bendz. I smiled; maybe being back at school isn't going to be so bad at all?

**This may be a short chapter and you may not like the way it's going but it's going to get good please, do you like, remember any ideas for future chapters will be much appreciated.**


	22. Chapter 22 Wanna Have Sex?

**As Of Yet**

**Special thanks go out to CreateElements and 33 who helped me come up with this chapter.**

**Clare P.O.V**

**2 months later**

I sat at my desk finishing an assignment I have for Science, I yawned, God I'm tired, I looked out my window and saw Fitz lifting weights, I remember the day he bought those weight's, a few weeks before my parents split up.

"_Why do you need weights?" I asked him, he turned to me and groaned_

"_Because I want to get musclier." He said. _

"_What's so good about being muscly?" I asked, he sighed_

"_It's a sign of strength." He said before turning down an aisle that had stacks of weights. I looked at them,_

"_This one's pretty." I said picking up a blue on with butterflies on it. I picked it up and struggled, he groaned and helped me put it down again._

"_No that's way too girly." He said, I sighed, I followed him as he walked around trying out different weights, after about twenty minutes of him having to help put really big weights down between looking he finally settled on some black ones that were different weights. He paid for them and we went back to his house. We sat in his room listening to the radio while he made a space for them in his very messy room. I smirked and found some blue fabric from his art box he had for when we did art last year. I got some other things and started decorating his weights, I super glued the blue fabric on, and glued cut out's of butterflies and smiley faces, I then grabbed a black marker and wrote Fitz on them, I smiled at my work and put the other stuff I didn't use back into his art box, I put them down and sat on his bed and lay down, _

"_Clare!" He yelled, I smiled and sat up_

"_What?" I asked innocently. He held up one weight_

"_What the hell?" He asked, I smiled_

"_Aren't they pretty?" I asked excitedly, he dropped it on the floor_

"_Why?" He asked_

"_Now they're not a dull and boring black their pretty." I explained, he frowned._

I smiled at that memory, he didn't actually take the stuff off or get new ones, I watched him for a minute, I shook my head. God! I'm perving on him all shirtless and sweaty and muscular. I shook my thoughts from my head and groaned, I need something to do. I went downstairs and saw Shelly drinking martinis out the back with a bunch of her friends, I shook my head, like her they were all bleach blonde, tanned, leggy and breast implant buyers. I shook my head. I bet their all gold diggers. I went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice, I drank it all in one gulp, I put the glass in the sink, I leant against the counter, sometimes I wish I could go back to when I was six, everything was so simple back then, I just had to go to school play with Fitz, Bianca and Owen and then go home and play with them, have dinner with my loving family and then go to bed. Now it's all hard and difficult. I sighed and pushed off the counter and walked into the living room and switched on the TV, I groaned when I saw nothing was on. I decided to go see Fitz; I switched off the TV and went to his place.

I walked next door, I waited for a bit and then Fitz answered the door, still shirtless and sweaty and muscular. I felt my heart rate start beating faster.

"Hey." I said walking inside and walking straight upstairs and entered his room. I sat on his bed and watched him enter his room slowly, he shut the door. He smirked and turned to me

"Couldn't get enough of me?" He asked, I smiled in response

"Yes because I can't live without being in your presence." I said jokingly, he smiled

"Of course." He said, He grabbed some clothes from his dresser,

"I'm going to go have a shower." He said before heading into his ensuite. I waited while he had a shower; I lay back on his bed. After about 10 minutes he came out and left the room and came back after a few minutes. I sat up and looked at him

"What?" He asked, I smiled,

"Why haven't you ever got rid of those weights?" I asked, he smirked

"Because I think they look really pretty!" He exclaimed imitating what I had said when he first got them and I dressed them up. I laughed

"I thought you hated them?" I asked

"I do but you made them, just never had the ability tp throw them out." He explained, I nodded

"Ok." I said, He came and sat next to me

"What do you want to do?" He asked, I shrugged

"Talk?" I asked, He shook his head

"Go talk to Bianca then." He said, I smirked,

"Have sex?" I asked, he looked at me, I shrugged, he bumped my shoulder with his and smiled

"I guess." He said, I smirked

"I've got a date this Saturday." I said brightly, he laughed at me, I hit his arm

"His name is Oliver and he's very nice." I said, he looked kind of hurt but recovered quickly and nodded

"You like him?" He asked, I shrugged

"I don't know, he asked me out the other day and I said yes." I explained

"Ok." He said, I nudged his shoulder

"Anyway, enough about my amazing life now let's talk about your tragic existence." I said sighing for effect, he laughed

"My dad wants me to go to law school like him." He said,

"Do you want to do that?" I asked, he shook his head

"Nope, I actually have no clue what I want to do." He said, I nodded

"Me too." I said. He lay back on his back, I lay next to him. We just lay there for a few hours quietly listening to the soft radio in the background.

I applied some mascara and fixed my hair, I was preparing for my date with Oliver, I heard the door open, I looked and saw Fitz standing at the door staring at me

"What?" I asked, he smiled

"Nothing, you look beautiful." He said, I blushed, he smiled

"Thank you." I said, he sat on my bed

"When is he going to be here?" He asked, I looked at the time

"About 20 minutes," I said "Are you sure I don't look too 'Look at me I'm a slut!'?" I asked him, he smirked,

"Actually you do look quite whorish." He commented, I freaked out; I faced the mirror again and looked at the red dress I was wearing. Fitz laughed and came and stood behind me

"Clare, calm down you look amazing." He said, I turned to him, and hit him on the arm.

"Don't ever do that again!" I exclaimed, he laughed and hugged me. I hugged him back and then pulled back

"I won't." He said, I smiled, I heard the doorbell ring

"He's here." I said, I was nervous

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he never wants to speak to me again?" I asked in a panic. Fitz kissed me on the forehead

"He's going to love you." He said, I smiled nervously, we walked downstairs, he stood behind a wall while I got the door, I opened it and there stood Oliver. He smiled

"Hi Clare you look incredible." He said, I smiled,

"Hi you do too." I said, he smiled, he grabbed my hand we then walked towards his car and he opened to door for me, I got in and he shut the door and he went to the other side and got in and drove off. I looked behind me and saw Fitz leaving my house, he saw me looking and smiled, I smiled back and turned away.

**Review please. If you have any ideas for a chapter please tell me, it can be for the next chapter or for a future chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23 Great

**As Of Yet**

**Clare P.O.V**

Oliver drove me home from our great date at a small restaurant called 'Daria's Fine Dining'. He stopped in front of my house, he leaned over and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, we pulled back when we needed a break. I smiled,

"I had a great time." I said, he smirked,

"Me too, we should do it again." He said, I nodded, I got out and walked to my front door, I watched him drive away down the street.

I went upstairs and took a shower and got changed into my pyjamas, I sat on my bed and looked out the window, I saw Fitz doing homework, I grabbed a pen from my desk and walked over to the window and aimed at him, I threw the pen and it hit him square on the head, he turned around, he looked pissed but when he saw that I was the person who threw the pen at him he smiled, He put down the book he was holding and went closer to the window, I waved for him to come over, he nodded and stood up and lifted a leg out onto the ledge that was underneath his window, he then grabbed the tree branch that was hanging directly towards the window and swung up onto it and made his was threw the tree over to my window and let him in, I shut the window and went and sat next to him on the bed

"How was it?" He asked, I smiled brightly

"It was great, we went to dinner it was really good there." I said, he nodded

"You guys kiss goodnight?" He asked, I nodded

"Yeah it was great too." I said,

"Great." He said, I eyed him and hit him on the arm

"Are there any girls at school you kind of like?" I asked him, he shrugged

"Not really." He said, I could tell he was lying

"Come on, tell me." I said, He rolled his eyes

"Fine, theirs this one girl at school, she's really cool but she's with someone else." He said, I felt a pang of jealousy. Wait I didn't choose Fitz and I have Oliver why should I be jealous of some girl I've never met?

"What's her name?" I asked, Fitz frowned and stood up off my bed

"I've got to go, see you tomorrow." He said awkwardly before kissing me on the cheek and leaving through the window again. What was that about?

**Fitz P.O.V**

I couldn't take her questions anymore, the girl I like is her but she's happy with whatever his name is, I called Owen and asked about Oliver to see if I could find him, I dialled his number when I was back in my room, He picked up after a few minutes

"Hello?" His gruff voice asked

"Owen do you know some new guy called Oliver?" I asked, he coughed

"Yeah, blonde kid comes to the ravine sometimes and acts all tough." He said, I smiled

"Thanks, you know if he's there now?" I asked,

Yeah he arrived a few minutes ago." Owen answered,

"Thanks." I said before hanging up, I grabbed my car keys and quietly headed downstairs and started driving to the Ravine.

I parked my car at the usual spot and got out, I headed towards the bonfire, I said hi to a few people and when I saw Oliver I walked straight over to him, he was sitting down on a fold out chair having a joint,

"Hey Oliver can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, Oliver looked up at me and sighed, he stood up, I was way taller than him so I towered over him, he kind of took a step back, I walked away from the bonfire and he followed, I turned to face him

"So you and Clare are going out now?" I asked him, he nodded and smirked

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked, I shrugged

"Nothing, just that if you break her heart I will cause you so much pain you're going to wish you never came to Degrassi." I said calmly before walking away leaving a very nervous guy behind, I got back into my car and drove home.

**Short chapter, I'm running out of ideas so if you have any please tell me because I might not be able to update. Review please and thank you for all you're continued support.**


	24. Chapter 24 Never Talk To Me Again

**As Of Yet**

**This is going to be the final chapter for the story, if you want me to do a sequel then tell me. Special thanks go to CreateElements for this chapter idea.**

**Clare P.O.V**

I arrived at school and Oliver immediately came over and kissed me, I smiled when we pulled back,

"Someone's happy to see me." I said, Oliver smirked and held my hand

"I was wondering if maybe we could go on another date." He said, I smiled

"I'll have to see if I can pencil you in." I said before letting go of his hand and walking off, I turned the corner and walked straight into Eli. I bent down and picked his books up for him, he looked really nervous, I handed him his books.

"So, how are you?" I asked, Eli looked at me

"I've been better." He deadpanned,

"Me too, I was wondering if maybe we could try and be friends again." I said,

"I guess," He said, he walked past me, "See you friend." He said, I watched him walk away, I had to admit I missed him,

"Clare." I turned my head and saw Bianca walking over to me

"Hi." I said brightly, we hugged and started walking towards my locker

"How are you and Oliver doing?" She asked, I smiled and unlocked my locker

"We're going great he's so sweet and..." I started but couldn't finish, no matter what I tried to think of I could only say he's nice.

"Well, it's just the beginning of the relationship so you don't know him much." She said, I smiled

"Yeah." I said, the bell rang

"Science." Bianca said, I nodded in agreement

"Ready?" I asked, she nodded, and we walked to Science.

At lunch I sat with Oliver,

"Want to go sit with Fitz and Bianca?" I asked him, Oliver looked over at Fitz and shook his head

"No Fitz is a jerk." He said,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"Fitz doesn't like me that much so he told me to stay away from you otherwise he's beat the crap out of me." Oliver explained, my blood boiled, how dare Fitz say that to Oliver, I stood and marched over to Fitz

"What?" He asked, I glared at him

"What do you think gives you the right to say that to Oliver?" I asked, Fitz looked confused

"What did I say?" He asked, I groaned

"You told him to stay away from me otherwise you'd hurt him." I said, Fitz glared,

"No I told him of he hurt you I'd beat him up." He said, I couldn't believe he's going to change the story

"I'm supposed to believe you?" I asked, Fitz looked shocked that I wasn't taking his side

"Come on Clare you barely know the guy what's to say he won't hurt you?" He asked, I shook my head disbelievingly

"Just stay away from me and Oliver and never talk to me again." I said and walked back to Oliver.

**Fitz P.O.V**

I can't believe she believed him and not me! I've never lied to her pr given her a reason to think that I would. I hit my head against my locker; I turned my head and saw Oliver walk over to me

"What do you want?" I demanded to the smaller boy.

"Thanks for giving me the ammo to get you gone from Clare's life." He said simply before walking off, I glared at him as he walked away. Cocky bastard, I hate him.

**Last day of the year**

**Clare P.O.V**

I kissed Oliver on the lips as we heard the last bell ring meaning it was the summer break, next year we'll be seniors. We held hands as we left the school; we walked past Fitz, Owen and Bianca. Fitz looked really hurt and depressed, Bianca and Owen both just looked pissed off that I had hurt Fitz. I looked ahead; it hurt too much to look at them. Oliver opened the car door for me and I slid in.

We walked through the front door of his house and went to his room

"Are your parent's home?" I asked looking around his room,

"No, they're out of town." He said as he shut the door. I nodded and went and sat next to him on the bed, he smirked and kissed me, I kissed back he moved his hands to my waist and started to try and lift my shirt off, I pulled back, he looked frustrated

"Why not?"He demanded,

"I don't want to." I said,

"You're not a virgin are you?" He asked, I shook my head

"No but..." I was cut off with him kissing me again and pushing me down on the bed, I tried to pull back but he was stronger and bigger than me

"Stop!" I yelled, Oliver kissed me again, he trapped me underneath his arms and pulled my shirt off and took my bra off, I squirmed under his grasp, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, I was trying to scream but no sound would come out, I could hardly breathe. He hiked up my skirt and pulled down my underwear, I kept hitting him and begging him to stop but he ignored me and crushed his lips to mine and before I knew it he was thrusting into me, I tried to push him off me but he was so much more bigger than me, I started crying and gave up fighting knowing this wasn't going to stop until he wanted to. About an hour later and lay down and pulled me closer to him, I tried to get him away from me,

"Clare." He growled I stopped fighting and lay next to him; I shut my eyes and quietly cried. I should have listened to Fitz.

**Hate me now? Review please and should I do a sequel? Or leave it be?**


End file.
